My Life As a Runaway
by Random-Dreaming
Summary: Annabeth's point of view. This is her life after she has runaway from home. I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO                ABANDAND!
1. Chapter 1 Escape

My Life As a Runaway

Chapter 1- Escape

Exactly 1 year, 11 months, 27 days, 3 hours, and 7 minutes ago my father decided to marry my step-mother, a pretty, small Asian women. My dad had decided to completely forget about my mother Athena (the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy) and I ended up getting shoved aside by ny two paternal brothers: Matthew and Bobby. I know what you're thinking, (I happen to be very small for a seven year old) how bad could it really be? Let's put it this way, bad enough to the point where I ran away. I had been planning this for a week now making sure everything went perfectly. I went to bed at 8:00 pm as usual and fell asleep quickly. At 12:30 sharp my alarm went off so I got dressed, grabbed my backpack of essentials, and went downstairs to pack enough food for a week. Finally at 1:19 an I was off.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

Chapter 2- Memories

Now that I had time to think my mind wondered back to what had lead me to my decision.

_-Flashback-_

_I was five years old playing in the back garden with Matthew and Bobby. We had been playing tag when I ran into a beautiful teenager. She had light brown hair, bright blue eyes, full pink lips, tanned skin, and the body of a model but the way she smiled at me made me want to run away. And I ended up doing exactly that. The one problem is she kept fallowing me. When my dad and step-mom came out I ran to them but something happened. I looked around at the teenager and her hair was on fire! I thought I was imagining things but then the porch caught fire and it almost reached the house while she ended up running away. I let out a sigh of relief. The fire was out and the weird teenage girl was gone so when I turned back to my parents I was shocked by their expressions, they were confused and angry. After they made sure the fire was out and there was no damage they started yelling at me for hours asking why **I** started the fire and how dare **I** put the family at risk. When I tried to explain they just got angrier saying that I needed to take responsibility. That night I went to bed crying begging Athena to help me. Over the last (almost) two years more stuff like that happened. _(This next part is from The Lightening Thief)_ Monsters attacked. We argued. Monsters attacked. We argued. I I eventually realized that I wasn't welcomed anymore._

_-End Flashback-_

I had wondered into a dark ally way and decided to hide in one of the trashcans with all my stuff. Right before I drifted off to sleep I prayed to my mother, Athena, for people to help me. I woke up when I heard a boy and a girl whispering to each other. As a precaution I got my hammer ready and into a crouch ready to attack the people. The lid was pulled off and I jumped at the boy. I almost brained him until he grabbed my hand and the hammer fell. I did the only thing I could, I kicked and screamed but it was no use he was to strong. _**(This next part is from The Last Olympian. I don not own this part, Rick Riordan does.)**_

"No more monsters! Go away!" I screamed.

"It;s okay" the boy said. "Thalia, put your shield up. You're scaring her."

The truth was it had been scaring me. It looked exactly like the shield my mother has, Aegis. The girl, Thalia, tapped her shield and it shrank into a silver bracelet.

"Hey , it's all right," she said"We're not going to hurt you. I'm Thalia. This is Luke." Thalia said pointing to herself and the boy.

"Monsters!" I screamed.

"No," Luke promised. "But we know all about monsters. We fight them too."

Slowly I stopped kicking, instead I studied Luke and Thalia noticing that Luke was about 14 years old, had blonde hair, blue eyes, elfish features, but his jeans and sweatshirt were all torn up and he was scraped up. Thalia was about 15 years old, had spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, a Death to Barbie t-shirt and black skinny jeans. She reminded me of someone mixed between goth and punk. Her clothes were also torn up and she had a nasty cut above her right eye brow. I also saw that they had swords, knives, shields, and other things I didn't know the names of.

"You're like me?" I said still suspicious.

"Yeah," Luke said. "We're... well, it's hard to explain, but we're monster fighters. Where's your family?"

"My family hates me. They don't want me so I ran away." I stated without much emotion. I had already accepted the truth, I now needed to move on.

Thalia and Luke locked eyes. I could tell they could relate to what I was saying.

"What's your name, kiddo?" Thalia asked me.

"Annabeth" I replied instantly.

Luke smiled. "Nice name. Tell you what, Annabeth- you're pretty fierce. We could use a fighter like you."

My eyes widened."you could?" I asked excitedly.

"Oh, yeah." Luke turned his knife and offered me the handle.

"How would you like a real monster slaying weapon? This is Celestial bronze. It works a whole lot better than a hammer."

I gripped the hilt.

"Knives are only for the bravest and quickest fighters," Luke explained. "They don;t have the reach or power of a sword, but they're easy to conceal and they can find weak spots in enemy's armor. I takes a clever warrior to use a knife. I have a feeling you

re pretty clever."

I stared a him with adoration. "I am!" I said now beaming.

Thalia grinned too. "We'd better get going,Annabeth. We have a safe house on the James River. We'll get you some food and clothes."

"You're...you're not going to take me back to my family? Promise?" They nodded their heads. Luke put a hand on my shoulder. "You're part of our family now. And I promise I won't let anything hurt you. I'm not going to fail you like our families did. Deal?"

"Deal!" I said eyes shining bright.

"Now, come on," Thalia said."We can't stay put for long!"

I ran all the way to the safe house with them, being happier than I had been in the last two years. I only knew one thing. Athena had listened to my prayer, she had lead me to a knew family where I would actually fit in.


End file.
